empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aethervallic Cosmology Model
This page explains the inner workings of Aethervallum’s fictional cosmology model. General History Aeter is already there before the beginning of everything. He decided to make a reality where a complex story of diverse events take place. He created His first two Archons: Aeterval and Makhtigg, then followed the other mainstream Archons, then the divine spirits. He then created reality itself in preparation for His story, including the fundamental concepts of existence, and delegated several of His Archons to rule over these precepts. Aeter then appointed Aeterval as the Chosen Archon even though the latter and Makhtigg were equal in strength (they were rivals as well). It was then Makhtigg committed the first sin-- envy, directed towards his rival Aeterval. Then he sought for power that exceeded his rival’s, but it was when he made the second sin-- lust, far worse than it should be. He desired for even greater power to exceed the Supreme Being’s Himself so that he would be ruler of all. Acting it out in the form of the third sin: hubris (pride), Makhtigg gathered Archons that supported his cause against Aeter’s own legion of Archons, which was spearheaded by Aeterval. They fought each other but Makhtigg and his legion was defeated. They were then banished by Aeter from Aetherthesia, the Aethervallic heaven. They then crashed through the incorporeal plane of Archonos, as Makhtigg left some of his essence behind, towards Anathecerus, which is an inescapable realm, once an empty void. As Archiiparxus continued, Eternum, followed by Eternia, was then brought to life with Aeter’s caring hands upon the Yard of Life on the center of the supercontinent Panarches. He told them that they can eat any fruit around the garden. However, they had committed the fifth sin: disobedience, towards Him by swallowing the Seed of Akasha, which, according to the lies of Makhtigg’s essence conformed into a beautiful angel, could give them power and knowledge like Aeter’s. Their eyes were opened, obtaining what the Seed contained-- they now have knowledge of morality. Knowing they were bare as well, they fled in utter shame and guilt as they sewed clothing out of large leaves to cover themselves. Aeter already knew this would happen as he asked why they covered their bodies. Knowing that they disobeyed Him, they cursed the land-- they must work hard to eat and Eternia must suffer during childbirth. Aeter did not forget to curse Makhtigg’s leftover essence into a slithering snake. They were then banished out of the yard, with the Archon Thelmegiddus guarding the yard wielding his sword of fire and lightning Circumcriochanos. That was the moment when Aethervessel and Matervessel separated from each other. Despite the couple being stripped off of their permanent existence (absolute immortality), they were now able to use Archonic magic-- the same power used by the Archons. They were now able to perceive the rich mist of Aetermana engulfing the entirety of reality, which they could use to cast Archonic magic spells. Regardless of their sins, Aeter still clothed them properly with animal pelt-- which were actually obtained from first-born healthy cattle. As they lived for several years, they used the power of the Archons to hone their mind and body and to help sustain their daily need. Years later, they knew each other and conceived three children: Eterdeust (first-born male) and Eterweis (second male). They lived for many years with their parents. They were then trained to use Archonic magic within their lineage. Eterdeust learned to emphasize the use of darkness while Eterweis emphasized light instead. However, Eterdeust slew Eterweis out of envy because Aeter was more impressed with Eterweis’ display of light magic than his darkness magic. He misunderstood as Aeter was more impressed with Eterweis because did not use his magic as a means to compete with his older brother, provided he already knows that he was absolutely no match for him, specifically in the matter of experience. Instead, he used magic to give light to his family about the nature of Aeter and His power. Going back to this tragedy, it was the first of them all. It was the first death as well. The fourth sin, murder, was then committed. Following this perilous event, Eterdeust felt utter guilt and fled from the presence of Aeter and his family. Aeter then marked him as a deserter or a wanderer. With the power of the mark, vengeance will be taken on the person who kills Eterdeust seven times, should someone takes his life. He was then never seen again… Eternum knew his wife again and she conceived Eteriana. They then trained her to use Archonic magic with good judgment and skill. She was moreso trained in the arts of Aetermana manipulation. After many years of honing her self with the help of her parents, it was time for Eternum and Eternia to leave the world through a peaceful death. Eons later, Eteriana begat seven children: Dianos, Aeolos, Vulcanos, Gaios, Oceanos, Erebos, and Phanos. Dianos became the ruler of Astralia, the floating continent of Archonos. Aeolos became the ruler of Altiventus, the high continent of winds. Vulcanos became the ruler of the volcanic continent Feronia. Gaios became the ruler of the wide rocky continent Terallia. Oceanos became the ruler of the archipelagic continent Benthos. However, Erebos and Phanos did not have any land to rule due to their purpose to bring balance with darkness and light. Erebus lit the flame and they fought over the hierarchy, which was not supposed to be. Erebus had killed his own brother Phanos and then attempted to defeat all of his brothers in an attempt to engulf the world in darkness. However, he was no match for them combined, losing his physical body and his darkness magic due to a curse set upon him by Dianos and separating Pantarches into four surface continents. Dianos was now the Prime King of Light and Darkness. This caused Erebus to be furious of him seeing how he took over his kingship over darkness. That did not stop Erebus from his goal. He was then influenced by Makhtigg’s subtle essence and was brought to his new kingdom-- the negative realm of Neteria. Despite his kingship taken away by the curse, he was able to use Netermana by reversing the arts of Aetermana manipulation into something more negative. Because of his lack of physical body, he was able to rule the realm without a successor deviating his edicts reeking of his unadulterated malevolence. There are four negative-plane terrae within: Humiasmus Terra is to Altiventus, Negrignia Terra is to Feronia, Hados Terra is to Benthos, and Caligaia Terra is to Terallia. The center of Neterian surface is the massive crater of Nexos Neterion where Erebus’ lair is found. This is how the continents were formed. Hierarchy Aeter, the Holy Almighty The Supreme Being of Aeternalei Intercesson. Created reality and existence. He first created Aeterval and Makhtigg as the Prime Archons then created all the other Archons before the fall of Makhtigg after Aeter created the physical plane. He has three niches, also known as the Triumvirate. The apex of the Triumvirate is the Creator; He is apparently the Absolute Creator and Judge. The left side of the Triumvirate is the Oblation; He was sent upon all the main planets in multiple forms yet as a singular avatar (the deific plane occurring at different locations of the physical plane) to be the ultimate sacrifice for all Aethervallic entities. The right side of the Triumvirate is the Embodiment; He seals the deliverance of Aeterians and makes way for an eternal spiritual relationship with him. Prime Archons The first two Archons. They are the two strongest Archons of Aeter-- above any other Archons. Aeterval The Prime Heavenly Archon of victory, retribution, and judgment. Considers Makhtigg a rival even before His fall. He symbolically has twelve wings that mark his authority as second to Aeter Himself. After Makhtigg’s fall, he becomes the Chosen Archon, representing his side opposite to Makhtigg. Makhtigg The Prime Heavenly Archon of music, wisdom, and beauty. He symbolically has twelve wings that mark his authority as second to Aeter Himself (tied with Aeterval). He fell into hubris due to his goal of exceeding Aeterval’s power because he was envious that Aeterval is the Chosen Archon, the only being second to Aeter-- worse, even Aeter’s (in which he could not accomplish at all), costing him his title as a Prime Archon and the purity of his power. He is now the Fallen Archon. He conceals his wings in a shroud of his own malevolent power due to him assuming his self-made niche as the embodiment of all malevolence. Mainstream Archons They are incorporeal entities that exist on top of Aeter's creations and are delegated with His authority to rule over concepts of reality. One cannot count the exact number of mainstream Archons in existence. There are some who were given the authority to rule over certain concepts of reality while others remain as one of the Transcendents. Aeter created the Archons of Elements to rule over certain tangible and quasi-tangible concepts of reality. Thalamerdon Rules over the concept of earth. Gishilvathan Rules over the concept of water. Atemaetheria Rules over the concept of air. Thelmegiddus Rules over the concept of the firmament (i.e. the sky and the vacuum). Also known as the High Sentinel of the Zenithal Gates, the metaphysical entrance to Aeterthesia, the Aethervallic deific plane that transcends all other planes. Gehennameri Rules over the concept of fire. Alethernuma Rules over the concept of spiritual animation. Weissolas Rules over the concept of light. Deustercus Rules over the concept of darkness. Cerycordix Rules over the concept of time. Also known as the Herald of the Aftermath because of his three offices or niches: As Kaiserath, it allows him to rule over the past concept of time. It symbolizes Aeter’s immutability since the beginning as the Creator of all. As Kaisestus, it allows him to rule over the present concept of time. It symbolizes Aeter’s immutability that continues in the present time, with His perfect love given through His Oblation and Embodiment. As Codveneir, it allows him to rule over the future concept of time. It symbolizes Aeter’s immutability that lasts forever and heavily implies Cerycordix’s title as the Herald of the Aftermath, wherein the Dawn of the Oblation will occur. Aeter will descend upon all main planets in multiple yet singular forms (like congruent planes occurring at the same time), taking upon the office of Oblation to take His children to Aethertesia. Numeriforcus The Archon of dilemmas; rules over the forked path towards either Aeterthesia or Anathecerus. Anatherpylax The “jail guard” of Anathecerus; keeper of the Keys of Torment. Often depicted as a three-headed humanoid; two hound heads on the sides and a human head up front. Middle Deities They are akin to Archons albeit the degree of their niches are more limited than the former. Unlike Archons, they can be erased from existence even though they are immortal (as death and erasure are different conditions). However, like the Archons, they are unable to enter Matervessel at full power as their mere presence will destroy reality itself. Avatars Fragmented selves of middle deities or Archons. Celestial Sprites Cordus Archonic equivalent to cherub. Primitus Archonic equivalent to seraph. Planefarers Entities that are able to traverse different planes of reality. They are mostly composed of incorporeal entities of a lower hierarchy than divine sprites such as spirits. However, there are few mortals who are able to travel from different planes. Examples include Eternum, Eternia, and Eteriana. Royal Archosapients Archosapients that are direct descendants of the four Prime Kings. Common Archosapients Your usual Archosapients. Size Integrated Expanse Nexus Expanse Timelines Time Streams Time Frames Realms and Planes Neteria The negative plane of Archonos, also called the netherworld. It is entirely different from hell. Acacia The astral plane of Archonos, also called the aetherworld or the astral tunnel network. It is also considered the world of ideas when Plato's Theory of Forms is used as basis. Miscellaneous Inner Expanse Quantum Expanse Expanse Network Also known as the multiverse. Mesivessel The realm of the middle deities; the boundary of Aethervessel and Matervessel. Celestial Web Celestial Heights Aethervessel The Aethervallic deific realm. The seventh until the twelfth dimensional stratum is part of it. It exists outside of creation. Matervessel The Aethervallic material realm. The first until the sixth dimensional stratum is part of it. Dimensional Strata Singularity Stratum Planar Stratum Projective Stratum Temporal Stratum Digital Stratum Existential Stratum Archonic Singularity Stratum Archonic Planar Stratum Archonic Projective Stratum Archonic Temporal Stratum Archonic Digital Stratum Archonic Existential Stratum Category:Concepts